Show people who you are!
by CompleteFamilyAndLife12
Summary: Kim hides her talents and her problems. She has a beautiful voice and plays a lot of sports besides karate and cheer. When Jack finds ou that Kim hid all those things from him he gets mad at her so she quits the dojo. Will the guys get their little sister back? Will Jack realize that he likes Kim and she likes him back? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I decided to post another story because you were so nice to me when I was writing the other ones. I know I did not finish ' A princess and a warrior ', but I will. I have a lot of work to do, but I am going to try and update long chapter and they will be post soon so do not worry. Well I just ask for one thing... review, favorite and follow. All you gotta do is press some buttons and I will update faster. Blah blah blah. Enjoy the new story.**

**NO ONE'S POV:**

She was a very special girl, but no one knew that thing. She was too afraid to show people who she was. She had a lot of talents, but her problem was that she was way too shy. Why couldn't she show some one what she can do? Let me tell you who the person really was. She had a beautiful smile and blond hair. She was a sporty girl and she was being nice to everybody that was near her. Kim. This is the famous person I was talking about earlier. All the guys were turning their heads to look at her, but she loved only one of them... Jack Brewer. The guy who never showed any emotion and was playing it always cool. He had brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. He loved karate and knew how to ride the board. He was the most difficult guy to get at. Why did she fall in love with him? From all the guys on this planet, him? Why? To continue the information I will tell you that Kim's mom passed away when she was 8 years old, but she did not tell anyone. Can you imagine how strong tis girl can be? She remained strong. She was always happy and nice to people around her. Anyway. This is way too boring so i am going to tell you about the present.

Kim was walking home from school with Jack by her side. They had a project to do and they decided to go to Kim's house.

'' Are you OK Kim?'' asked jack.

'' Yeah.'' She couldn't look into his eyes. She had to play it cool. She wanted to show that she was strong, when she wasn't. Inside, deep down, in her heart she couldn't show her true colors. They arrived at her house and made themselves comfortable and started reading. They had a a project to do.2 hours later they finished it. Jack said ' goodbye ' and Kim said ' see ya at the dojo ' and he walked out. Kim closed the door and let a tear fall. She had talents and the only person that knew about them was dead. Her mother died when she was 7 years old. She shock the thought of her mom in the ground. She walked in her room and took her guitar out. She started singing. She had a beautiful voice. Suddenly Jack was at her door, but Kim did not saw him. After she finished the song she put the guitar down and let another tear fall. Jack looked at her with no emotion. He did not knew what he felt either. He was sad that Kim was hiding something from her best friend and he was happy that he discovered a new talent at Kim. He walked in her room and saw that Kim still did not notice him. She had her eyes closed but was strumming the guitar and humming at the same time. **( AN: I love playing the guitar and I also got my band and we win the talent shows every year)** Jack touched her shoulder and she looked up at him. Her eyes widened.

"JACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW MUCH DID YOU SAW?"

"Well first of all. I came back case I forgot my jacket and second. I heard and saw everything. I can't believe it. You did not tell your best friend one of the BIGGEST SECRETS IN THE WORLD!" Kim looked at him with big eyes. He never yelled at her... ever. She searched his eyes and saw that ge was sorry but he did not say a word. So she went first.

"Look Jack I am really sorry that I did not tell you but I just couldn't. It isn't the biggest secret in the world!"

" OH SO YOU HAVE OTHER SECRETS? WHY ARE YOU HIDING THINGS FROM ME?" Kim was terrified. She never saw Jack that mad.

"Who doesn't keep secrets from other persons?"

"Yeah Kim but I am not just another person. I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND SINCE WE STARTED HIGH SCHOOL!"

"YES JACK! BUT A BEST FRIEND WOULD UNDERSTAND WHY I HAVE TO KEEP SECRETS!"

**JACK'S POV:**

Can you believe her? She keeps secrets away from me since I met her. I couldn't take it anymore! I am done here.

"Look Kim. I really care about you and if you don't sit down and tell me your secrets you hid from me since we met then we are no longer friends!" Oh no. I can't believe I said that.

"Look Kim I am-"

"Save it Jack! Maybe you aren't my best friend cause if you were then we would not be fighting right now. If you really were my friend then you would understand that it hurts me really badly to talk about those secrets. Can't you see how hurt I am just talking about this subject?!" Wow. Maybe she is right. But wait a second... I think I just can't talk about this right now.

"OK SO WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS. SEE YOU AT THE DOJO!" I looked back and saw one tear fall down her cheek. I was ready to get out the door when she yelled at me.

"You will not see me at the dojo because I quit. Tell the guys for me cause I will never go back there!" I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked back but she slammed the door in my face. Boy I am in serious trouble. But for now I have to do what most people do. I am going to ignore the problem until it disappears.

**AT THE DOJO:**

**JACK'S POV:**

I arrived at the dojo and saw the guys. They all looked at me confused.

"Ummm hey Jack! Where is Kim? I thought that you guys will come together cause you had to do a project for school." I sighed. How should I tell them that Kim is no longer a Wasabi Warrior?

"Wellllllll... I kind of had a fight with Kim...'' their eyes widened. I knew that they will have this reaction. Me and Kim never fight and if we do it is for a very good reason and the reason we fought now wasn't really intelligent.

'' What did you do Jack!'' Said Milton.

'' i didn't do anything, but we fought a lot until I got mad and told her that wearenolongerfriends.'' I said the last part really fast.

'' What did you say?'' asked Eddie. He was really mad. i think he understood what I said.

'' I... I told her that we are no longer... friends.''

'' WHAT!'' They looked at me with fire in their eyes and to make the moment worse Rudy walked out of his office.

'' Oh hey guys! Ummm why are you looking at Jack like you want to kill him?'' them Jerry told Rudy what happened.

'' ''WHAT THE HELL?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR CRUSH JACK?!"

'' I am sorry Rudy, but I just got mad.''

'' Why did you get mad?'' I sighed.

'' Because she keep secrets away from me.'' the guys looked at me shocked. They were on the verge of not believing me.

'' I am serious! She plays the guitar and she has an amazing voice. she told me that if I was her best friends I would understand why she has to keep secrets. And after we finished fighting...''

'' Ohhhh what did you do to our little sis?'' said Jerry.

'' i didn't do anything. I didn't make her quit!'' their eyes widened. Ooops.

'' SHE WHAT!'' they all yelled at the same time. I am in big trouble. But the big problem is that I think I lost the love of my life.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So guys, did you like it, hate it? Please tell me what you think by leaving a review so you could tell me if shoul continue it or not. I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! You can't believe how happy you made me when I saw all your reviews so i devided to work hard so i could give you another chapter. Besides i took a 10 on the math test and a 10 on the geography one. So could you say that I am in a very good mood and for that here is the next chapter. ENJOY IT!**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

'' **Why did you get mad?'' I sighed.**

'' **Because she keeps secrets away from me.'' the guys looked at me shocked. They were on the verge of not believing me.**

'' **I am serious! She plays the guitar and she has an amazing voice. she told me that if I was her best friends I would understand why she has to keep secrets. And after we finished fighting...''**

'' **Ohhhh what did you do to our little sis?'' said Jerry.**

'' **i didn't do anything. I didn't make her quit!'' their eyes widened. Ooops.**

'' **SHE WHAT!'' they all yelled at the same time. I am in big trouble. But the big problem is that I think I lost the love of my life.**

**KIM'S POV:**

I was crying! How could he do this to me! Can't he make the difference between secret talent and secret problem or secret past?! You have no idea how much it hurts me think or talk about my mom. She was such a great person and now she is gone. I was telling her all my secrets and problems. We were never fighting and we always hugged each other. I miss her so much and the mighty Jack comes in the way and make me cry and he also forces me to explain everything to him. Yeah I know! I did hide the guitar thing, but that doesn't mean I hide a lot from him! Actually I do hide some more things but since I know that you are too curious I will tell you. I know how to play basketball, baseball, football, play the piano, I am really good at drawing, I sing and i also write my own songs! But that doesn't mean I have to tell everyone those things! I just simply cannot think about this so I walked down the stairs took my board, when my dad came in. I took some steps back in fear. OK so I bet that you are confused right now so let me explain. Here comes one of the problems, not the secrets. My dad is an alcoholic. He sometimes beats me, ut usually avoid him. I run in the kitchen and started making some pasta. He would kill me if he would discover that I didn't make his meal. I saw him walk in the room and I tried to crack a smile, but after he saw it he put on an angry face.

'' What are you laughing at bitch?'' i immediately looked down at what I was cooking.

'' ANSWER ME KIMBERLY!'' then he threw at me a bottle and i hid under the table.

**JACK'S POV:**

'' i didn't do anything. I didn't make her quit!'' their eyes widened. Ooops.

'' SHE WHAT!'' they all yelled at the same time. I am in big trouble. But the big problem is that I think I lost the love of my life.

'' Look guys i am really sorry, but it really isn't my fault!''

'' Then who's is it, Jack?'' Rudy said.

'' It is hers! If she wouldn't have hid those secrets then we wouldn't have had this fight! Don't you realize that it is always her fault?'' Everyone gasped. Oooooops. I did it again. Jerry looked at me like he was going to kill me.

'' WHAT THE HELL?! HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT HER, BEHIND HER BACK?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT IT IS ALWAYS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU WOULD HAVE SPOKE NICE TO HER THEN SHE COULD HAVE BEEN HERE WITH US HAVING FUN AND LAUGHING AND GOING TO PHIL'S TOGETHER! YOU ARE A JERK!'' Then he started walking towaards the door. How could he say this to his best friend!?

'' Oh common man, where are you going?'' he turned around.

'' I am going to get our sister back!''

'' But why?'' Oooops. i did it again. Why does those words come out of my mouth. I looked at the guys and saw how disgust they were at my reaction.

'' BECAUSE SHE IS PART OF THIS FAMILY, YOU FU***NG JERK!'' ( I am really sorry for that word ) I looked at him shocked. He stormed out the door. I stood up but Milton put a hand on my shoulder, signaling not to go after him.

'' WHAT!'' he took the hand of my shoulder in fear.

'' Sorry, i just think you have done enough, Jack. Maybe Jerry can calm Kim down.'' I couldn't believe what just happened. i sighed and walked out the dojo, not a word escaping my mouth.

**JERRY' POV:**

I stormed out the dojo because of anger and worry, but most of worry. I have to check Kim up. I can't believe what jack said. Can a person be so rude? Well I think it can, but not when the love of his life is in the game. I can't believe this guy. I walked to Kim's house and saw something on the window. Something I never want to see again in my life.

**KIM'S POV:**

My dad was going crazy. I am sure that he is drunk again. I really gotta get a job or something. I have to move out of this house, until it is too late, but this isn't the moment to talk about this subject. I have to get to my room before I die. I stood up from under the table and saw that my dad was sitting next to the window smiling.

'' So you finally have the courage to get out from under that table.'' He approached me and took me by the neck. I don't know why but I turned my head on the right and saw Jerry in the garden. What was he doing here.

'' LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!'' I looked at the person I call dad.

'' Look bitch. Lets make it easy. I am going to tell you something. Do you know why your mom died?'' I shock my head, no.

'' I will tell ya. She was drunk when she came in that night. It was late. I saw that she was drunk so I asked her why. She threw a bottle at my head and I got mad. I told her to get out and sleep in the car until her minds come back, but she didn't do what I told her to do. She got in the car and drove off. Then she hit another car and died immediately. Now I have the chance to see that you are exactly like her. You don't like to listen to people that love you and you are always making mistakes. Now please tell me... why should I work hard for a girl that doesn't listen to me? I don't know. OK so now that we decided what our situation is I want you to get out of this house. I don't care where you go live. Sleep at a friend. Ha I don't even care if you sleep on the streets. What I care is about my life. Go pack your stuff, just get out of my house.'' I looked at him with tears in my eyes. He threw me on the floor and I walked out of the room. I packed my stuff and tied up my guitar and song book with a rope. I opened the window and started lunging the guitar with the book down. I did that just because my dad doesn't know I can sing and he would do anything to make me sad so that means that he would break it. I also took my money. I saw my mom's ring in a beautiful box. I opened it and put it on my finger. I heard my dad walk in.

'' What about another beating before you leave?'' He grinned at me. I won't be able to walk if he beats me. He was sitting in front of the door so I can't get out. I searched the room with fear in my eyes. I saw the window. OK this is insane. I grabbed my bag and jumped out. i could feel him looking at me. Once I landed safely on the ground. I whispered ' By dad. ' I saw Jerry still in the garden with his mouth opened. I didn't show any emotion. I didn't know what I felt either so I just started walking down the road.

**JERRY'S POV:**

What did I just SAW?! Kim's dad beats her? Where is her mom? She just JUMPED OF THE HOUSE! I gotta go and ask her what is wrong. She looked at me with no emotion and started walking. Where is she going? I don't think if this is a good idea... well I don't really have good ideas, but first let me tell you what wanna do. I am going to follow her until I see where her destiny is. If I would go right now to her and ask her what's wrong she won't tell me, right? I started following her until we arrived at the woods. What does she want to do? I hid behind a bush just in time for her not to see me cause she turned around. She searched so she could know that no one is following and entered the woods. She disappeared behind a tree. I hurried in the woods so I won't lose her. I walked to the tree and was pinned to the ground. I looked up and saw Kim holding a knife up.

'' WHAT THE HELL, JERRY? YOU SCARED ME AND I WAS READY TO KILL YOU!'' she let the knife down and I sighed.

'' Sorry chica.''

'' What do you want Jerry? And why are you following me?"

'' I was worried about you Kim. After what Jack told us I realized that you needed a friend by your side and since Jack didn't want to come and comfort you I came. Are you OK?'' She sighed.

'' No, I'm not, but we definitely can't talk here. We are not safe. Come with me, but promise me you won't tell anyone about that place.'' She looked into my eyes and I sighed.

'' I promise.''

''OK Come on. It isn't far.'' We walked for 5 minutes in silence. I couldn't see a thing. It was dark. I wonder how many times Kim has came here if she knows the way without seeing the path. When we finally arrived, Kim pointed the torch to a tree.

'' Ughh, what is this?'' I am still Jerry, though. She laughed a bit. She has a nice laugh.

'' Look up.'' I looked up, but didn't see anything.

'' I still can't see anything.''

'' I know.'' I looked at her confused. She started climbing the tree and disappeared again in the leaves. After 2 minutes her head popped out of the leaves. It was kind of funny.

'' Are you coming or not?'' I snapped out of it and climbed up. After I passed those leave, wich was pretty hard I saw the most incredible thing ever saw in my life. It was a tree house. It had a little door and some flowers. When I walked in I saw that it was like a normal room. It had a laptop, a couch, a bed and a beautiful box with a lit of fruits.

" Wow Kim this place is really cool. It looks like some one just went here yesterday and slept here." I looked at Kim and and she put het head down. She took the guitar in her hand and looked up at me.

" I never wanted a person to know about this place. It was my mom's. A month before she died we built this house and had a lot of fun with it. We were always sitting here, just having fun and trying to make our hair look good, but we couldn't do it and it always ended up laughing our heads of because it was really funny. you know how we looked. after my mom died and, my dad started hitting me and he begun drinking. I was really sad and hurt. I decided to sleep here some nights so I could avoid the beatings, but they still did not stop. I just...'' she started crying. I hugged her tight. We sat on the bad and she told me how her dad threw her out of the house. I couldn't beieve how hard it is for her. I saw that she still holds the guitar. I smiled at her.

'' Come on! Where is that Kim smile, girl?'' She laughed and smiled. I smiled at her back.

'' So I can see that you are still Kim.'' she laughed again.

'' Lets drop this subject. I can see it bugs you.'' she nodded.

'' OK do you want to tell me about this singing talent?" she thought a bit and then nodded and smiled.

'' Can you sing something you wrote?"

" Sure." she took her song book out and looked among the pages and saw one song. She smiled at it. I looked at it and saw the title. ' Had me at hello '. Sounds interesting.

'' This is a song I wrote for Jack.'' I smiled at her. They could make such a cute couple. OK so Kim started looking through the notes. I am going to tell you some things until she is done. I think that you think I like Kim. I don't. She is just so cute and beautiful and I repeat... I am telling this just because Kim is like my little sister and I love her. So please listen to me... I don't like Kim.** ( and by that I am serious. I will make Jack and Kim a couple, later :) )** After she finished she started singing.

I can feel you comin' from a mile away

My pulse stops racing from the words that you say

And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue

That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

You don't got a thing to prove

I'm already into you

So

Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now

Cause I'm so, so good to go

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello _[X3]_

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word

Cause you ain't saying nothing

I ain't already heard

Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud

And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

You don't got a thing to prove

I'm already into you

So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now

Cause I'm so, so good to go

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello _[X3]_

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello

Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh _[X5]_

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

You don't got a thing to prove

I'm already into you

So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now

I'm so, so good to go

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello _[X3]_

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello

After she finished I was stunned. She had an amazing voice.

'' You actually wrote this?'' She looked down.

'' Yeah, but it's OK if you didn't like it or- ''

'' NO! You have an amazing voice and a special talent.'' she smiled at me.

'' Thanks Jer. You are the best brother I ever had.'' My eyes widened and so did hers

'' I am sorry I -''

'' You can call me your big brother.'' she had tears in her eyes. We hugged and fell asleep like brothers do, on the bed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! So I hope you liked it. It has 2,846 words.I responded to your reviews. I was soooooo happy reading them. So you see? This is what happens when you review and stay by my side…. I post faster. I worked really hard on this so I REALLY HOPE you ENJOYED it! :P See you guys when I post another chapter. Don't forget to review! Bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys. I am sorry if you waited too long and I want to apolagize cause I am in Easter vacation. Bit the problem is that my exams are after and I am working really hard so I can take a 10 ... again. I usually take only good grades. Well once I took 9 at Biology but that just because the teacher hates me. I really don't know why but you can't have everything in life right? Anyway. Hre is the new chapter. I hope you will like it. :)**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

'' **You actually wrote this?'' She looked down.**

'' **Yeah, but it's OK if you didn't like it or- ''**

'' **NO! You have an amazing voice and a special talent.'' she smiled at me.**

'' **Thanks Jer. You are the best brother I ever had.'' My eyes widened and so did hers**

'' **I am sorry I -''**

'' **You can call me your big brother.'' she had tears in her eyes. We hugged and fell asleep like brothers do, on the bed.**

**JERRY'S POV:**

I woke up and found myself on the bed in a... tree? Since did I become Tarzan? Oh yeah I forgot about yesterday. I should stop looking at cartoons. I have to find a girlfriend. I am falling hard for Grace. Maybe someday I will get the chance to call her my girl. I am looking at Kim. She had some tear marks on her cheeks. Poor girl. I simply cannot believe Jack is doing this to her. She is a good girl. A special one and Jack could have the chance to call her his girlfriend. He is too blind and stupid so he looks only at the fact that she has some problems and secrets. He is always looking at what Kim did wrong and because of that he can't see that she needs him. I felt something move and I looked down just to see Kim awake.

"Hey Jer!"

"Mornin' girl."

" Ughh Jerry did you tell some one that you won't come home this night?" Oooops.

'' Well my parents won't mind. i will just tell them that i was tired and I forgot to call them. '' Kim looked at me impressed.

'' Well done Jerry. You are smarter than I thought.''

'' Thanks Kim.'' I smiled at her

'' Come on. We gotta go. '' I told her

'' Where?''

'' We have karate practice.'' She let one tear fall.

'' I quit.'' Damn it ! I totally forgot.

'' Kim... look...I know that you are mad at Jack, but that doesn't mean that you have to quit doing karate. i know how much this means to you. You can't just give up like one can stop you. You are a warrior. ''

'' Yeah but I already signed out. I bet that the guys hate me and they won't let me come back.'' my eyes widened.

'' are you kidding? The guys are mad at Jack, not you. We all had a very big fight because of Jack. You have nothing to do with this. We all want you to come back and rejoin the dojo.

'' I thought that we are a family. Looks like Jack hates one of the members so I can't go back in that dojo. ''

'' Kim you maybe quit the dojo, but do you know what you cannot quit?''

'' What?" She had tears in her eyes.

'' you can't quit making part of the Wasabi family. You will always be our little sister even if you rejoin or not the dojo.'' I took my stuff and climbed off the tree. I looked up and saw that Kim was watching me so i said one more thing.

'' Just think about it.'' then I left for practice. Once I arrived at the dojo I saw murdering a dummy.

'' hey Jack! '' he turned around and I gasped. He had fire in his eyes. I never saw Jack that angry.

'' WHAT DO YOU WANT MARTINEZ!?" I backed away a little. Then the guys walked in the dojo laughing. Right then and there jack charged at me. The guys eyes widened. Soon enough I found myself on the ground in pain. The guys and Rudy came to take Jack off of me. After I was up i realized that Jack and Rudy were fighting... with words but then we actually started fighting. We were all punching and kicking. Right then, Kim walked in the dojo. In the corner of my eye I saw her eyes water. she came to us and tried to break us apart, but it didn't work. Once the guys saw that Kim was in here, too, they backed away, but Jack didn't stop cause he did not see her. Thinking that it was one of the guys he brought his hand up and slapped Kim across the cheek. it was a powerful slap so Kim fell on the floor in pain. When Jack saw her he gasped.

'' KIM! I AM SO SORRY I REALLY DIDN'T SEE YOU!'' When Rudy came to look at her and Kim removed her hair, I saw that she was bleeding. Ohh crap. Rudy's eyes widened.

'' KIM YOUR BLEEDING.'' Kim started crying. Milton tried to get her up, but she got up herself. Between sobs she spoke up.

'' I.. I c-ame he-here t-to ap-polagize t-t-t-to you and I r-regret d-doing it. I w-was s-s-sad of w-what Jer-ry told me s-so I c-came back, b-but you slap me.'' She took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

'' I can't believe you g-guys. I thought that you would resist without me , but it looks like you are a bike without a wheel. When Jerry left me I decided to rejoin the dojo, but now that I see what you guys are doing and by that I mean Jack.'' she threw him a glare. '' I am gonna have to think harder.'' then she left...

**KIM'S POV:**

How could they do that to me? Jack slapped me so hard that my cheek is bleeding right now. I had to get out of there so I just run. I arrived at the forest and found the tree I was living in. I climbed up and sighed. I looked throw my stuff and my eyes landed on the guitar. I smiled. I took it in my cold hands and strummed the cords. I love the way it sounds. When I am sad or angry, or even stressed I just take the guitar and sing. I make a new song and after I finish I feel so much better. I let one tear fall… again. This is the third time I cry since I was 7, when my mom died. I promised her that I will stay strong for her and for me. It was for the best. I really miss her. I just want my life back. I looked and a bit of blood fell down, on my hand. I sat up and washed the blood off of my cheek. I sat down, again on my couch and took the guitar. I strummed the cords and smiled. I thought about some lyrics but my mind wasn't clear. I started thinking about what Jerry said. ' No one can stop you.' An idea popped into my mind. I started singing.

Hey look out world,cause here i come

i'm burning brighter then the sun

you put up walls but i can break 'em break 'em

fear is not a roadblock in my way

don't care what the haters say

they don't scare me i'm not shaken, shaken and

if you think am gonna quit

go and cross it off your list

i just wanna scream out loud nothing gonna stop me now

i'm never coming off this cloud

so move over move over move over

you don't wanna mess with me i know who i'm meant to be

never gonna slow me down

nothing's gonna stop me nothing's gonna stop me now

nothing's gonna stop me now nothing's gonna stop me now

i'm moving faster than you think

you might miss me if you blink

every day i'm getting stronger stronger

but i was born to break the rules

so that's just what i'm gonna do

i just wanna scream out loud

nothing's gonna stop me now

i'm never coming off this cloud

so move over move over move over

you don't wanna mess with me

i know who i'm meant to be

never gonna slow me down

nothing is gonna stop me nothing gonna stop me now

and if you think i'm gonna quit

just go and cross it off your list

hey look out world cause here i come

i'm burning brighter then the sun

i just wanna scream out loud

nothing's gonna stop me now

i'm never coming off this cloud

so move over move over move over

you don't wanna mess with me

i know who i meant to be

never gonna slow me down

nothing's is gonna stop me nothing gonna stop me now

nothing's gonna stop me now

nothing's gonna stop me now

nothing's gonna stop me now

nothing's gonna stop me now

After I finished I smiled. I am proud of myself but I still can't forget what Jack did to me. I simply can't think at the fact that my crush slapped. Yup. But I think I already told you that I love Jack and it hurts me to think that he didn't come after me to comfort me in a hard time. I want the real Jack back. Will I have him just for me? Will he realize that I am in pain?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I know I let you wait some time for this chapter. But I have a problem. My mom is getting remarried and I am kinda sad. I will try to update as fast as I can, but please don't hate me if you wait long. I am going to post chapters on the story : A princess and a warrior' , but that is only because I already wrote them. It will help me a lot if you leave a review. Thanks and again, I am sorry. See ya soon! :D In the next chapter Kim and jack will become friends again and at the end of the story maybe more...? **


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**I am sooo sorry for not posting another chapter, but I got a mean review telling me that I am an idiot. No offence, but I think that you are the idiot. CAN'T YOU SEE HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME TO STAY ON THIS SITE?! My dad left my mom when I was 7 so they got a divorce (duh) and my mom was so sad so she decided that we have to move from Canada! I learned Romanian and I live there with my mom. A few days ago she tells me that she is getting married and she doesn't let me talk about my old dad. You can't imagine how hard it is for me to write for all of you on this site, but do you know why i made this effort? I made it because I love to write and I love you guys. so please stop leaving those reviews. i am not telling that I don't want you to be honest with me, but if you want me to correct something please PM me. Thanks for reading this. I will try to post soon and I am sorry. Oh and I want to say thank you to the people who will stay and are staying by my side. You guys mean the world to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I thought and thought and decided to forget that stupid review and write a new chapter just for you! I want to say thank you and tell you that I will never leave you guys! Thanks so much! ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

After I finished I smiled. I am proud of myself but I still can't forget what Jack did to me. I simply can't think at the fact that my crush slapped. Yup. But I think I already told you that I love Jack and it hurts me to think that he didn't come after me to comfort me in a hard time. I want the real Jack back. Will I have him just for me? Will he realize that I am in pain?

**JACK'S POV:**

I think Kim is in pain. i can't see the usual smile on her face. I love her soo much and simply can't believe I slapped her. I have to apologize to her. I want to do something so I took some clothes from the closet and walked to her house with the speed of light. When I arrived there I rang the door bell. A few moments later Mr. Crawford appeared in the door way.

'' Hello Mr. Crawford! I am soory I came without you or Ms. Crawford knowing but I had to see Kim.'' he looked at me and laughed in my face. _What now?_

'' You have no reason to apologize because my wife died a long time ago.'' I couldn't believe it. Why did Kim not tell me about it. Then he continued.

'' And the last time I saw Kim was 2 days ago.'' My face dropped.

'' Well I just saw her at the dojo. I mean not now, but she came at practice. And if you saw that she did not came home didn't you get worried?"

" i have no reason to get worried. I payed her karate practice because I wanted her to know the moves and defend herself. I kicked her out of the house. Isn't she living with you?'' My fists clenched. I got angry and slapped and then kicked him in the face. He fell down and I looked at him.

'' Where is she?" I was holding him by the neck now.

'' I do not know. And i do not care either.'' I slapped him again.

'' I said... WHERE IS KIM?'' And slapped him again.

'' OK OK OK! I will tell you, but I am not sure if she is there. before her mom died they used to go in the woods. They were staying there all the day so I think that they built a tree house or something. Kim did not want to tell me the place. She always told me that it was hidden and that's all. I am telling you this. Don't think about looking in the woods and find a simple house in a tree. Kim is clever. i tried to catch them but I couldn't. It was dark. You have no chance in finding her.'' after e told me everything I have to know, or at least he told me every detail he knew. I slapped him again and walked away. i walked down the porch and turned around again.

'' You have no right to be called a father.'' Then I sprinted towards the woods. When I arrived there I went on the right path. There were a lot more, but o just feel like Kim is going to be this way. I walked one hour and now my dear friends I can tell you that I am lost. I decided to climb a tree. I climbed and climbed and climbed... _WILL THIS FREAKING TREE END ONE DAY? _suddenly I hit my head on something. I sighed and rubbed my head. Well for the future... I think I should stop looking down when I climb a tree. I really should look up. I looked up and saw a hatch. I pushed it up and found myself in a beautiful house. Wow. That stupid person Kim calls father was right. Kim was very clever when she built the house. It wasn't simple to find it, but here I am. And I am going to fix everything. I looked around and saw Kim sitting in the corner with her guitar in her hands crying. Well not crying. She was sitting there and I could see some tears falling down but rarely. I stayed in place so i could listen to her.I looked at her carefully and saw that she was holding a picture with me and her hugging. It was our third tournament. How could I not see that she is in pain? How can i be so blind? I listened to the lyrics. I think I almost cried.

**( this song is by Claudia Pavel - Don't miss missing you )**

**( What I write with BOLD is Jack's thoughts when he listens the song:) )**

Sometimes i hide with your picture

Which i know i should've thrown away

But still i try to deny that i feel

Nothing when i see your face

**She really likes me!?**

Tears and months and years have gone

Most of time, yeah, i stayed strong

it's ok, i'm ok

**I was always asking her if she was OK when she wasn't!**

And i know that it isn't right

But sometimes is so hard to fight

Do not think of you every day and night

**I can't believe she always thinks of me!**

I miss what could, could have been

Late night calls that never end

I'm ok, i'm ok

I miss how you would hold me close

Like you'd never let me go

I'm ok, i'm ok

**Weellllll we were actually really close.**

Your smile, your touch is in the past

Accept the fact you're never coming back Oh no

**She thinks i'll never come back? ( I was silently crying )**

I miss that love, loving you, miss everything

But here's the truth, I don't miss missing you

It's ok ... ok

**I have to fix this until it is too late.**

I can't forget the day you left

Wish this pain was just make believe

Oh my heart breaks, now i'm missing

Why can't we rewrite our history?

**I think we can and I promise I will make the first step.**

Didn't know how i would feel

I thought that i would never heal

I'm ok i'm ok

Yeah, i moved on with my life

But sometimes is so hard to fight

Do not think of you every day and night

**Everything will change Kimmy. I promise**

I miss what could, could have been

Late night calls that never end

I'm ok, i'm ok

I miss how you would hold me close

Like you'd never let me go

I'm ok, i'm ok

Your smile, your touch is in the past

Accept the fact you're never coming back Oh no

I miss that love, loving you, miss everything

But here's the truth, I don't miss missing you

**I will never get tired of missing you.**

Silence and unspoken words been so long it shouldn't hurt, but it hurts

If you ever think of coming home stay away i'd rather be alone, alone, alone

**I will never leave you alone Kimmy**

Cause baby

I miss what could, could have been

Late night calls that never end

I'm ok, i'm ok

I miss how you would hold me close

Like you'd never let me go

I'm ok, i'm ok

Your smile, your touch is in the past

Accept the fact you're never coming back Oh no

I miss that love, loving you, miss everything

But here's the truth, I don't miss missing you

It's ok ... ok

'' I will never get tired of missing you Kimmy. I love you.'' She looked up and started crying. I smiled at her and started crying as well.

'' I love you, too and I am sor-ry.'' she was sobbing now. I was crying a lot too.

'' I am the one that should be sorry Kim. I love and care about you so much. I was so blind and I couldn't see your talents and problems. I was away when you needed me the most. I am so so so so so SO sorry Kimmy.'' she laughed a bit.

'' I forgive you.'' I put the biggest grin on my face and kissed her and she kissed back. After we broke apart we said at the same time.

'' Will you be my girlfriend / boyfriend?'' we smiled at each other and again... spoke at the same time.

'' YES!'' We stayed in each other's arms just doing nothing but crying. We were both happy. Tears of joy. When we calmed down we stayed silent.

'' How did you find me?" I looked down at her and laughed.

'' You don't wanna know.'' She stood up so she was staying in a sitting position. She laughed a bit.

'' Come on! Tell me.''

'' Well I felt so bad that I slapped you so I went to your house. I knocked at the door and your dad showed up and we kind of had a discussion.'' she laughed. Gosh how much I missed that laugh.

'' What did you do?"

'' Well I found out that your dad kicked you out the house and I got mad and kind of had a fight.'' she laughed again.

'' Well I don't mind.'' we stayed silent a bit THEN i ASKED.

'' Why didn't you tell me anything Kim?''

'' I am sorry, but I didn't want to be a pain in the back.'' I hugged her again.

'' You will never be a pain in the back. I am sorry too.'' she looked at me confused.

'' Why would you be sorry? All this stupid stuff is because of me. If I would have told you everything from the beginning none of this would have happened.''

'' I couldn't see that you were in pain Kim. I was too focused to look at the fact that you hid all those things from me, well more said you hid all those talents from me that... well.''

'' You didn't see that I needed you at the problems.

'' Yeah! I couldn't make the difference between problem and talent and I am sorry for that.''

'' It's OK. We are together now, right.'' I smiled at her.

'' Of course! Will you rejoin the dojo? I promise I won't slap you again.''

'' hahahahaha well i would, but i don't know if the guys will want me to rejoin.'' I looked at her shocked.

'' Are you kidding me. Kim the guys even cried at practice because you weren't there. We aren't the same friends without you. Without you there is no family.''

'' I love you so much!''

'' I love you too Kimmy. I promise I will never hurt you.''

'' I love you too. I will rejoin the dojo.'' I smiled at her.

'' And you will live at my house.''

'' I can't ask for something like that.''

'' No. You will come with me.'' she smiled weakly at me.

'' Thanks Jack! You are the best boyfriend I could ask for.''

'' I know.'' we laughed for the rest of the night. She tried to teach me a bit guitar, but I was a disaster. She sang me some more songs she wrote. She had a lot of talents. well looks like tomorrow we will tell the guys the news... together.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Hey guys! So this is another chapter. The next chapter will be the last one. Please review and tell me what you think of it. I promise that I will update soon. Thanks for everything. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :) LOVE YOU ALL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey. I am so sorry for not posting on this story but I had a crazy week. I am moving to Calgary this year, probably in October. Thank you so much for the reviews. you can PM me if you want. This will be the last chapter, but I am going to post another one full of kick when I get to chapter 21 at the story ' a princess and a warrior '. I want to say thank you, KarateGirl77. You truly are a good friend. Thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate. BACK WITH THE STORY. I want to tel you that this chapter has some words. Well I really do not know what to say right now so you can just read the chapter, but don't forget to SMILE!**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

**'' I love you too. I will rejoin the dojo.'' I smiled at her.**

**'' And you will live at my house.''**

**'' I can't ask for something like that.''**

**'' No. You will come with me.'' she smiled weakly at me.**

**'' Thanks Jack! You are the best boyfriend I could ask for.''**

**'' I know.'' we laughed for the rest of the night. She tried to teach me a bit guitar, but I was a disaster. She sang me some more songs she wrote. She had a lot of talents. well looks like tomorrow we will tell the guys the news... together.**

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**NOBODY'S POV:**

The 2 love birds woke up at 9 in the morning. Yup. But they did not care about school.

'' Hey angel!'' said Jack. kim smiled at him.

'' Morning,''

'' Come on. I think we should go to the dojo and tell the guys. Are you ready?" the poor girl nodded. She wasn't happy at all. She had a lot of talents and problems, but no one wanted to hear her or listen to her in the past 4 years. Then she met Jack, but she already took the decision to hide her talents and problems. They got up and walked hand in hand to the dojo so they could tell the guys everything... so Kim could tell the guys everything. When they arrived all eyes were on the couple... well Kim.

'' hey guys.'' she said in a whisper. The guys did not say a thing. They just stayed silent. After some minutes Kim was getting uncomfortable and the guys finally snapped out of the trance, but they still did not react. They smiled ta her while she was looking at her feet like they were they were the most interesting thing in the world. they run to her and hugged her tight. She started crying and we had another group hug. After some more minutes in the hug we broke apart and Kim told the guys all the story and we all cried in each others arms while comforting our little sister.

'' Come on guys! I think we cried enough for one year. Lets go and celebrate that Kim has returned at the dojo!'' I said. The guys looked at me and then at Kim. Then Milton asked me.

'' Jack I know that we should be happy right now but I have to bring this subject up. Where is Kim going to stay?" I looked at her and tried to speak but she went first.

'' I am going to stay at the tree house that I built with hard work in the woods.'' kim said. We all looked at her... well not so sure about the thought she had in mind and wanted to do. She told ' the house I built with hard work'. I think that means that she wants to make us sure that we will let her stay there but by the looks of Milton, Eddie and Jerry they weren't really happy about the idea. Then Jerry was the one to speak.

'' Look Kim... i really do not know if you are making the correct choice. I don't think that you are safe in a tree, alone at night, sleeping. i stood up from the bench and said.

'' kim i do not care what you tell me, but right now I decided to do this for you. I don't know why you did not tell the guys about it when Milton brought the subject up. You agreed to this. You will leave with me and my mom. And that's final.'' I said the last part a bit too loud and Kim backed up a bit scared.

'' You want me to leave with you. Then you yell at me trying to make me agree to that and now you force me to go with you in your conditions?!'' I looked at her and the guys. they were throwing me death glares. Yeah. I would have thrown some myself, too if could do that. I can't believe what this girl can do to me. I just want to help her and she thinks I want to... I don't know what. does she think I am going to bit her? rap her? Kill her? What can I do to her?

'' I JUST WANT TO HELP YOU AND YOU KICK ME IN THE ASS WHEN I TRY MY BEST TO MAKE YOU HAPPY. YOU KNOW WHAT? I AM TIRED AND SICK OF ALL THIS ! I WANT TO GO HOME, RELAX, PRACTICE KARATE AND WATCH A MOVIE WITH MY FRIENDS! AND I WANT TO TELL YA SOMETHING! YOU ARE NOT INCLUDED IN THE WORD FRIEND SO GET LOST, LEAVE ON THE STREETS, i DON'T EVEN CARE IF YOU GO TO YOUR FATHER SO HE COULD KILL YOU! GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT OF THIS DOJO! GET OUT OF OUR LIVES!'' she was sobbing and run out the door. I went in the boys changing room and shut the door so I could think.

**KIM'S POV:**

'' I JUST WANT TO HELP YOU AND YOU KICK ME IN THE ASS WHEN I TRY MY BEST TO MAKE YOU HAPPY. YOU KNOW WHAT? I AM TIRED AND SICK OF ALL THIS BULSHIT! I WANT TO GO HOME, RELAX, PRACTICE KARATE AND WATCH A MOVIE WITH MY FRIENDS! AND I WANT TO TELL YA SOMETHING! YOU ARE NOT INCLUDED IN THE WORD FRIEND SO GET LOST, LEAVE ON THE STREETS, i DON'T EVEN CARE IF YOU GO TO YOUR FATHER SO HE COULD KILL YOU! GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT OF THIS DOJO! GET OUT OF OUR LIVES!'' I looked at him shocked. I couldn't hold the tears anymore! I started sobbing and I run out the door. If they think that is what I have to do and I am going to do it. I will go to my dear father, apologise to him, he will say that I am going to die in that house, he won't let me go to school anymore and he will make me do chores and other stuff. but I do not care. I can't believe that after all this, i still love and care about Jack and I will do anything to make him happy. I run to... my house and knocked on the door. After a few more minutes I saw my dad walk on the porch. He looked at me and smiled with his mysterious smirk. I am in big trouble, but like I said... I am going to make the guys happy. He opened his mouth to speak. These are going to be the last words I hear.

'' Why hello dear! Did you get lost? Where is your mommy?" I let one tear fall. He is drunk.

'' oh I forgot... SHE IS DEAD!" he started laughing his head off but he was hurting me really bad. i think that this was his plan. Destroy me on the inside and after, take all the life that was left in me.

'' Where are your friends, huh? They left you I suppose! Did that boyfriend of yours dump you because you were a blonde and A TOTAL SLUT?! '' he started laughing again and he pulled me in the house. He slapped me first and then threw me in the wall.

'' YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LIVE! YOU KILLED THE ONLY PERSON I LOVED AND NOW YOU HAVE ONLY ME. I AM THE ONE THAT GIVES YOU A HOME AND FOOD! I AM THE ONE THAT ALLOWEDS YOU TO GO TO SCHOOL! I AM THE ONE THAT PAYS FOR YOUR MISTAKES YOU FU***NG BITCH!'' he kicked, slapped and wimped me. I can't tell you how much pain I felt in that moment. All my body was screaming and I was crying my eyes out. He kicked me one more time in the head and I fell down, crying.

**MEANWHILE AT THE DOJO:**

**NOBODY'S POV:**

The guys were knocking while screaming at Jack, trying to get him out of the bathroom. They thought that he did a big mistake, but jack payed no mind to what his friends were trying to tell him. He was sitting in the boys changing room thinking about how kim react. He was a bit sorry because he told her to go back to her father and get out of their lives. He did not really mean that, but the difference between now and when he slapped her was that he was really sad, but right now ….. at this moment he did not regret nothing of what he did. he only thing that was worrying him now was that Kim could might go back to her father's house and get bit up pretty bad, but he thought that she has a lot more brain. The guys were trying to explain him the gravity of what he has done to her.

'' jack please open up!1 We have to go fight Kim's father or she will die with him! we can 't fight him alone. Look at us! i am the only black belt and I think that you are even better than me! I have no time to yell at you. We have to find Kim.'' Jack rolled his eyes thinking that Kim would never go back to that monster.

'' Kim is at her stupid tree house! Leave me alone!'' Milton's eyes widened.

'' HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH ABOUT THIS THING? CAN'T YOU SEE HOW DANGEROUS THIS THING IS? IF YOU WON'T COME OUT THIS MOMENT WE ARE GOING TO GO WITHOUT YOU." Jack sighed and looked at the door.

'' Look Jack. We know that you are mad at Kim because she does not want help from you, but that does not mean that she would have accepted help from the others. Not even Grace knew about this! We have to help her! Right now you can't make the difference between being mad at her and hate her! YOU DON'T HATE HER! YOU LOVE HER!" Jack smiled at himself. He realized that his friends were right. He cannot step on the Wasabi Code. He stood up and walked out the changing room.

'' Lets get Kimmy!" all the guys cheered. They got in the van and drove off to Kim's house. Jack was the first to get out. He sprinted in the house, breaking the door. The loud noise woke up Mr. Crawford and he walked out of his bedroom. He went slowly down the stairs while the guys were trying to search Kim. Kim's dad knew that her stupid little friends are going to come so they could try and save her, but he thought that there is no way Kim is getting out of his grip. She could cut his hand, but she will still remain stuck. He went down the stairs, slowly so the guys won't notice him there. He knew that none of the Wasabi warriors do not trust him. He knew why. All he liked to do is make his daughter suffer during the day and night. The guys were looking for Kim. Jerry went in the living room and screamed. He started sobbing hard when he saw the poor girl, on the floor, not moving. His knees gave up and he fell on the floor, holding his little 'sister' in his arms while she was crying. Jack was the first to hear the scream and he was on the other side of the house. He sprinted towards the living room and screamed when he saw Kim on the floor, in Jerry's arms with so much bruises and blood on every inch of her body.

'' KIM!'' his knees gave up as well and sat on the floor, crying. Yup, the mighty Jack Brewer was crying. He did the biggest mistake of his life. He looked at Jerry. He was crying, too. Jerry saw that jack wanted to hold her so he picked kim up and tried to give her to him.

'' NO! DON'T LET HIM HURT ME!" she cried harder and hold on to Jerry tighter. Jerry looked at her with big eyes, like the plates.

'' I am sorry Jack. But I think you have to let her recover a bit. I think that she is just confused.'' at that point the rest of the guys came and saw the two boys sitting with a beautiful girl, full of bruises on her body. Rudy walked in front of the boys to make sure that the girl, was his Wasabi Warrior. He could not see the face of the girl so he wanted to be 100% sure that she was Kim. A little part of his mind was telling ' Of course it's her you fool! Do you know another girl, living here?' , but he refused to listen to that thought. He looked carefully at the girl and realized that she was Kim. He started crying his eyes out and fell down next to her. He could not believe his eyes. mr. Crawford went down the stairs carefully, without the guys noticing his presence. Kim tried to open her eyes but it was really hard to do that. After struggling with them she finally managed to open them. When she saw that she is in Jerry's arms she smiled. Well she tried, but with all of the bruises it was really hard for her. The guys were crying, too. Kim managed to get up so now she was in a sitting position. She looked in the room and saw that Jack wasn't there. She still loved him. She knew that he was just hurt because she refused him. But she wanted to stay strong like she did all those years. She hugged the guys.

'' Thanks a lot for coming guys! I love you!''

'' We love you too, Kim and please try not to scare us like that anymore!'' said Eddie. kim laughed a bit, I mean cracked a smile. She looked up.

'' Where is Jack?" the guys eyes widened and they realized that Jack wasn't with them anymore. Kim run as fast as she could in the kitchen, where she heard choking. She opened the door and saw her father choking Jack. She screamed and hit her dad as hard as she could in the back. He screamed and let Jack fall down. He had a big bruise on his neck, 's dad got up and smiled ta her.

'' Oh, hello Kimmy.''

'' Don't call me that bastard. You are not my father.''

'' If I am not your father then who is it? That stupid sensei of yours? We has a deal when I took you to that stupid dojo. I said that I am going to pay your karate lessons and the abandon you. AND LOOK AT US NOW! YOU ARE STILL IN THIS HOUSE AND I AM STILL PAYING THOSE KARATE LESSONS. HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH BITCH! '' the guys came in the kitchen as well. They went to help Jack who was trying to catch his breath. Kim was watching every move her dad was making, but he made her confused because he was just sitting on a chair like and he had that look ' lets discuss about it ' and ' nothing will happen '. That was scaring Kim a bit. She was standing next to the door.

'' You already kicked me out of the house. So why are you so sad?"

" I am ANGRY KIM! YOU KNOW WHY? I see that you are still in the house and you brought your stupid friends, too. What do you want me to do now? I think i am going to kill you sunner or later so stop the tears baby. This is only the beginning.'' She looked at the man she had to call father.

'' What did I ever do to you?! I always took good grades, I never skipped school, I won every contest I signed up for, I always did the chores, made dinner and helped you! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? WHY CAN'T WE BE LIKE A NORMAL FAMILY!" Kim let some tears fall and her dad looked at her with sad eyes.

'' We are not a normal family, Kim. We are everything, but happy and family?"

" Why do you think that? Just because mom died does not mean it was my fault or yours!''

'' YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

'' What do you mean?" she said in a whisper. He sighed.

'' Your mother did not die of cancer... she died because of you. That's why I blamed you and beat you all those years.''

'' What do you mean she died because of me?"

" She took drugs because she could not resist the stress. One day she realized that you do not deserve this so she decided to go to rehab. While she was driving towards the airport she got hit by a cab. From that day I blamed you because you were born. '' Kim was crying silently. Jack got up and hugged her tight.

'' SO YOU MADE MY LIFE LIVING HELL JUST BECAUSE MOM DECIDED TO GO TO REHAB AND GOT HIT BY A CAB! AND YOU DID NOT TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT IT!?''

'' I am sorry Kim. I didn't knew that it was hard for you, too. I am really sorry. '' he looked down at his feet.

'' If I forgive you will you promise me that we will live like a happy family?"

'' Yes.'' she hugged her dad and they both cried in each others arms. When they pulled apart Kim's dad looked at Jack.

'' Look Jack. I think I have to say sorry. I know that at that moment when we ' met ', you already hated me. i treated kim badly and I am sorry for that. I do not ask for you to trust me. I know that I do not deserve that, but I want to be sure we are friends.'' Jack looked at him and sighed.

'' I think that we began with the left foot.'' they both smiled and hugged. Then Jerry spoke up.

'' So that means that we can go to the contest?" the guys looked at him.

'' What contest?"

'' The one we signed Kim up, duh! She has to sing.''

'' WHAT?!" just to be clear Kim was the one that screamed.

'' how could you do something like that to me guys?"

" But we did not know about this! I think Jerry is the one that signed you up.'' said Milton.

'' Did you signed me for that contest... at the mall?"

"Yup. I got swag yo, but if you really want to compete we have to clean up the blood and cover up the bruises!" Kim put her head in her hands and looked at her feet sighing heavily.

''What is it kido?" asked her dad.

'' That is the contest where Donna is going to sing. She will make fun of me.''

'' Well she cannot make fun of you f you beat her.'' said Rudy.

''There is no way I can beat Donna Tobin and her stupid legs. She won all of the contests. She writes good songs.''

'' Kim. when we were at the tree, you showed me all of your songs. You have a whole notebook and it is full of good songs. '' she sighed again.

'' I can't believe you guys put me into this. When is the contest.'' she asked, while looking at Jerry.

'' Well I think in 3 ours.''

'' WHAT?!" that was all the people in the room screams, without Jerry's. Poor kid, he jumped 10 feet from that place and hit the door of the kitchen.

'' Don't worry mamacita! You have everything prepared. you just have to sing a song.''

'' And what am I going to do with my stage fright?"

" You are afraid of the stage? Hahahahaha... why? You are an amazing singer Kim.'' Kim looked at Jack.

'' I just don't like people hearing me, OK?! I hate when people look at me!''

'' Well first, you are going to sing in front of us and then you are going to be prepared for the contest. What song do you want to sing?" kim got up and got the notebook full of original songs. She showed then what she wants to sing and they gathered in a circle and looked at the song and smiled. They spoke at the same time.

'' You are going to win!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ( at the mall )**

**NOBODY'S POV:**

Kim was pacing back and forth. She loved the song she has chosen, but she wasn't sure that she could do it. Jack walked to her and taped her on the shoulder.

'' You OK?'' she looked up at him.

'' I don't think I can do this Jack. What happens if I forget a lyric?"

" That ain't gonna happen. Kim you have to connect with your song. The song describes you to perfection. You are sitting in the hall of fame and you have to go throw it. You are going to become a great singer. This is your dream, right?"

" Well I think so. I always wanted to be respected and known special.''

'' You already are all those things and people know that. The only person that does not know is you. That is why you are doing this. So you can prove to yourself that your special.'' she smiled at him.

'' Good luck.''

'' Thanks.'' she smiled at him. Jack walked off. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. he saw Kim looking at the stage. He approached her silently and when he was inches apart from her face, he kissed her and of course that she kissed back. when they pulled apart they smiled.

'' What? I just wanted to make sure that you are still my girlfriend.'' he walked in the crowd while the announcer called Kim on the stage.

'' Thank you so much Ms. Tobin, that was a beautiful song.'' the cloud cheered and screamed, while Donna walked of. Kim thought : ' Ugh Show of '

'' And now KIM CRAWFORD!" the crowd cheered and Kim walked towards the piano smiling at her dad and friends.

'' This is a song I wrote when I thought that I would never get throw the hall of fame, full of flames and traps, but here I am on the stage, hoping that you will like my song.'' The crowd cheered and stood silent when they heard Kim sing.

This song is called : HALL OF FAME - THE SCRIPT FEAT. WILL.

**( I know that a boy is singing it, but I hope you do not mind:) )**

Yeah, You could be the greatest

You can be the best

You can be the king kong banging on your chest

You could beat the world

You could beat the war

You could talk to God, go banging on his door

You can throw your hands up

You can be the clock

You can move a mountain

You can break rocks

You can be a master

Don't wait for luck

Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame

And the world's gonna know your name

Cause you burn with the brightest flame

And the world's gonna know your name

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

You could go the distance

You could run the mile

You could walk straight through hell with a smile

You could be the hero

You could get the gold

Breaking all the records that thought never could be broke

Do it for your people

Do it for your pride

Never gonna know if you never even try

Do it for your country

Do it for name

Cause there's gonna be a day

When your, standing in the hall of fame

And the world's gonna know your name

Cause you burn with the brightest flame

And the world's gonna know your name

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be a champion, Be a champion, Be a champion, Be a champion

On the walls of the hall of fame

Be students

Be teachers

Be politicians

Be preachers

Be believers

Be leaders

Be astronauts

Be champions

Be true seekers

Be students

Be teachers

Be politicians

Be preachers

Be believers

Be leaders

Be astronauts

Be champions

Standing in the hall of fame

And the world's gonna know your name

Cause you burn with the brightest flame

And the world's gonna know your name

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

(You can be a champion)

You could be the greatest

(You can be a champion)

You can be the best

(You can be a champion)

You can be the king kong banging on your chest

(You can be a champion)

You could beat the world

(You can be a champion)

You could beat the war

(You can be a champion)

You could talk to God, go banging on his door

(You can be a champion)

You can throw your hands up

(You can be a champion)

You can be the clock

(You can be a champion)

You can move a mountain

(You can be a champion)

You can break rocks

(You can be a champion)

You can be a master

(You can be a champion)

Don't wait for luck

(You can be a champion)

Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself

(You can be a champion)

Standing in the hall of fame

The crowd cheered and some of the girls cried, even Jerry. **;). **Kim walked of the stage and sighed, while putting her hand on the side where her heart was. All the guys hugged her till they choked her. When they pulled apart Kim looked at her dad.

'' I can't believe I did not see how talented my daughter was!" he started crying and they hugged tight.

'' i love you daddy!''

'' I love you, too baby!''

'' AND NOW WE HAVE TO ANOUNCE THE WINNER!" everyone stayed silent and Kim started biting her nails. Jack came next to her and hugged her tight, while kissing her forehead.

'' NAD THE WINNER IS …... KIM CRAWFORD!" everyone screamed and Kim let some tears fall.

'' COME AND GET YOUR TROFY! '' Kim walked on the stage and got the trofy.

'' Thank you so much! I don't know if I could have done all of this without you. First of all I want to thank my karate friends and Jack. Thank you so much for sitting by my side. And I also want to thank my dad. I couldn't have done this without you. GOODNIGHT!" the cowd cheered and she walked off of the stage. She walked to the guys and hugged her dad tight. Suddenly a guy with a tie walked to her.

'' Hello Kim Crawford! I loved how you sang. I am John Cage. I work at a studio. I would like to ask you if you want to get that song out and sell it. It could be a great hit.'' she looked at him with wide eyes. the guys were smiling hugely at her.

'' Thank you, but no thanks.'' he looked at her like she was a cow with 4 eyes and 2 tails and the guys jaws fell down to the floor.

'' well I am going to leave you this number. call me if you change your mind.'' he gave her a pice of paper and left. she turned to the guys and smiled. They spoke again at the same time.

'' ARE YOU CRAZY?!" she laughed. kim's dad looked at her.

'' Why did you refuse that kido?"

'' Yeah Kim! We could have been rich yo! What youd did was not swag at all.''

'' listen. I am rich. I have a great sensei, great friends, the best boyfriend and a dad that would kill himself for me. What else would I want for life."

'' Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" they had a group hug and smiled. Kim ripped the pice of paper and put it in the trash.

'' Lets go home guys.''

Everyone was happy. The guys went home to get pizza and celebrate. Kim was holding Jack's hand and she had one single thought in mind:

**I just showed people who I am !**

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I can't believe I have finished the story! I am so happy. I am sorry for the language and the violence, but I can tell you one thing... every story I wrote has a happy ending. I want to say thank you to all the people that reviewed, favorited, followed and read this story. You made me the happiest girl in the world. I think i am going to try and finish ' I gotta go my own way ' and ' A princess and a warrior '. After those stories are finished I promise that I am going to post another story.I already started thinking at it. Oh and I also want to say sorry for the long wait. But now that you see how long this chapter was... well I just hope that you can forgive me. It has 5048 words. I love you guys so so much and I will see you soon. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! BYE!**


End file.
